They Fell From the Sky
by CupKate Sweets
Summary: They say that only angels fall from the sky… while yes, they may have the appearance of such, they were no such thing. They were far from angels. While not angels, they were also not demons. They were vampires. I've heard stories of people going into a different dimension. But never, ever in my life had I ever expected it to be real.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again! This is CupKate Sweets!**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters, I do own this story and my OC though.**

 **Also, there is going to be a lot of cursing in this story. There is a reason for that and it will slowly and eventually come to a very small rate, but in the beginning, it is going to be a sight to behold!**

They Fell From The Sky

 _They say that only angels fall from the sky…_

 _While yes, they may have the appearance of such,_

 _They were no such thing._

 _They were_ ** _far_** _from angels._

 _While not angels,_

 _They were also not demons._

 _Nor monsters._

 _But a friend, they were._

 _But friendship between Vampires and Humans is trivial._

 _It is near impossible to keep._

 _But that will never stop me._

 _For I will not allow_

 _My heart_

 _To fail_

 _Friendship._

 _Happiness._

 _Love._

 _They say that only angels fall from the sky…_

It all started on a slow and sombre day. A boring day. A tiring day. A day that I know is like all others. A rotting day. My life is so boring. Day in and day out, I wake up to an empty home. I go to school. Come home to an empty home. Do homework. Stare at a wall. Decide that said wall is boring. Watch anime. Check the mail. Watch more anime. Fall asleep. Sleep for no more than 5 hours. Repeat. But today was a break in my boring cycle. Today was the last day of boredom. Last day of decay. Last day of school. Last day of binging on Vampire Knight anime. It was the last episode of such. Today's cycle. Wake up to an empty home. Go to school. Come home to an empty home. Do not do homework. Clean. Stare at a wall. Decide that said wall is boring. Watch anime. Check the mail. And flip the mother fucking fuck out.

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

 **SMASH!**

Shit. God Damnit. I fucking broke it… again.

"Good morning empty home. Good morning boring day. Good morning boring ass mother fucking piece of shit worl-oof!" I exclaimed, cut off by a cat ramming into my chest. "Damnit Addy! But then again, I guess the home isn't as empty as I thought originally. You sweet fluffy ass kitty!" I cooed, petting the black puff ball. Getting up and out of bed, I found the cat still latched onto my white, plaid pajama bottoms, her glowing green eyes staring into my soul. Pulling her claws off of said pajama bottoms, I went down the stairs and fed the cute little demon. It is five A.M. my usual hour of waking. I suppose it is time to start my morning routine. Dragging myself through the living room, I went to one of the three downstairs bathrooms, I didn't give a flying eff about which one to shower in and just chose one at random. Took a shower, brushed my hair, got dressed, and put my mother fucking pocket watch back on the mother fucking chain because it fell off in the process of getting dressed. I grinned a shit-eating grin as I stared at my reflection. I wore my black plaid skirt, white thigh highs, black high heels, flowy open-back white shirt with my black pocket watch resting just underneath my breasts, my white gold class ring, and the two rings that served as the last gift my parents got me, a sterling silver, onyx gemmed ring with two moons on the sides of it and a sterling silver, peridot gemmed ring with snake like tendrils around it and three tiny onyx gems adorning it, I never take off my rings, they are precious to me. My golden, honey-brown hair was pulled back, into a half ponytail, leaving the rest of my hair down, small streaks of blonde showing through. Lastly, I put my contacts in my emerald-green eyes, making my vision a shit-load of betterness. Betterness- is that even a word?! At that thought, I scrunched up my tiny nose, then deciding that I didn't give a damn, I put on deodorant and left the bathroom, making my way to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, I found my favorite breakfast food, tuna salad. Grabbing bread, cottage cheese, and the godly and amazing tuna salad, I made a tuna salad sandwich for lunch with a side of cottage cheese. Sitting down, I took a bite of the heavenly sandwich and deciding that I didn't have time to eat slowly like a bitch, I scarfed down the mother fucking god of holyness sandwich. Opening up my black pocket watch after washing my hands of the tuna holiness, I looked at the black face of the watch, and found that the contrasting white hands were pointing at 6:27, closing the intricately designed watch, I sighed. Time to get my shit together, I guess. Running to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and did **not** put on makeup. Because seriously, ain't nobody got time for that shit! And because I also hate that cakey shit. Looking up at my reflection quickly, I noticed that my pale skin was even paler than usual and my dark circles were even darker. Fuck insomnia. Brushing that off, I ran to the living room, grabbed my backpack, and ran to my car. Putting my stuff in the trunk, I then pulled out my key and stuffed it into the ignition of my 1965 midnight-blue thunderbird and heard the holy sound of the engine. Opening my garage door, I then made my way to school for the last day of the year.

8:05 A.M. at school… update- Period 1-Boring ass shit math, already know this, damnit! Final back, score: 97.5%

Period 2- Music. I've played this piece so many times it is engraved into my mind like Leonardo DiCaprio's face, and might I say, he is one sexy mother fucker. My mouth hurts. Flute is my instrument though, not much I can do about it. Final test grade, 100%. I studied that sonata years ago.

Period 3- Art. Easy A. Final score: 96%

Period 4- Anatomy. I love this class, but that teacher gave us a shit eating final, it was harder than I expected, but I already have an A in the class, so… Final score: 86.5%

Period 5- Chemistry. I like this class, sorta. Score: 89%. Sadly, I got a B on the final, but my overall grade is A.

Lunch- Food was great. I am blessed with a school with great food. You see, I transferred here from a different school, and the lunch there was terrible. It was shitty as hell. The foot not only tasted like damn shit, but the milk was always expired. Good thing I always brought lunch back then. Well… after I was hospitalized for a week from food poisoning.

Period 6- English. Not much to say about this class. It's ok, not the best. Final score: 92%.

Period 7- Japanese. Best class and a great way to end the day. Final score 100%. I aced it like a mother fucker.

3:12- car ride home.

3:30- arrive at my boring ass, empty-ish mansion home.- If I credit my parents anything, it's for giving me a good home before they left this world, or disappeared, or something like that.

3:45- don't do homework, instead clean up the mess of dead mouse my cat left me.

4:00- stare at a wall

4:15- decide that said wall is not only boring, but is going to beat me at my own game. And instead finish up the amazing anime that is Vampire Knight.

4:47- still crying out my eyes from the ending. I swear, I'd do anything to keep that anime going. Or to keep myself entertained by them, even if it means by means of reading fanfiction.

-4:53-

Time to check the mail, I guess. Thinking this, I pulled out my headphones and blared music through them. The song _Like a Rose_ by Meatloaf then blasted through, and I made my way out of the front door of the mansion home, and walked up the long, winding driveway. Making my way to the mailbox, I opened it and grabbed the letters. Bills… I already paid them… spam… fuck that… boring ass letter from an unknown person with my name in fancy-ass calligraphic handwriting in bright blue ink… wait, that sounds interesting. Not waiting to get into the house, I opened up said letter, and looked inside. Well Damn… it's a bunch of freaky symbols… and… Holy Shit! Is that blood?! What the fuck?! Is a mother fucking satanist out to kill me or something?! What does this mean? "What the fuck is this?!" I yelled, looking up at the sky ask-yelling to God. I suppose he answered me then, by sending a shitload of teenagars falling through the sky and, surprise, squashing me flat on ground underneath their massive body-weight. And that, my fair conscience is when I flipped the mother fucking **fuck** out.

What the actual fuck is going on here?! Shit… I'm fucking bleeding. Damn you, God! What did I do to deserve this?!

 _-Takuma Ichijou POV_ -

Another day! Last day of school! Looking up from my bag placed at the end of the dorm-room bed, I then shook my head with a smile on my face. Tomorrow, the members of the night class are going on a trip to Spain. Leaving today of course. School was surprisingly mellow today, so I came to the dorm room and started packing early. the only thing that I can see bad about the trip is that Zero is going as well, to "make sure that you Night Class members don't fuck up and kill everyone"- his words, not mine- and even that isn't so bad because Zero is tolerable, as long as he isn't pointing a gun at your face, that is. Sighing, I put all of my manga books in a separate suitcase and sighed in content, seeing that all of my stuff is put together for the two-month long trip.

"Takuma?" Akatsuki asked through the door.

"Yes, Akatsuki?" I replied, knowing what he was going to say already.

"It is time to go, Takuma-kun, you ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am," I stated, leaving the dorm-room empty of all evidence of my being there. Lugging out my six suitcases, I then handed them to him, smiling, knowing that he knew that he had to take them to the meeting place because I had wished for him to do so, and he did. Going outside of the moon dorms, I met up with everyone, all of the luggage was in a pile, with Rima sitting on the top, pocky stick in mouth. Ruka was standing next to the now free of luggage, Akatsuki. Yuki and Kaname behind them. And Aido could be seen picking a fight with Zero in front of the pile of luggage. Walking up to them, I then smiled at my friends, and fired up a conversation with Kaname.

"Kaname-kun." I said, calling him out.

"Takuma?" he asked, urging on the conversation.

"How did you happen to score a trip like this, might I ask?" I inquired, curious as to what the answer was.

"Yuki found a letter in the moon dorm mailbox and insisted that we go" he said holding up the letter with bright blue calligraphic handwriting.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked pointing to a girl who just so happened to be hiding away in the bushes, her face shrouded with her honey-brown bang's shadow. Then, darkness overcame us and we fell.

From the sky.

Onto a girl.

Who screamed bloody murder.

 _-Katherine Summers POV-_

The people from my favorite anime just fell… on top of me, therefore, I did the only rational thing that I could think of.

I screamed bloody fucking murder.

Okay. So, maybe it wasn't as rational as I had once thought.

Pulling myself out of the rubble of bodies, I stood. Only to get crushed by a mother fucking mountain of suitcases and bags. The not so subtle thought of what the actual fuck is going on ran through my mind, but was crushed by a truck in my mind that I had named the fangirl-truck. My cries of horror became squeals and horror cries. It was quite an odd combination if I do say so myself. Until, my bloody fucking bloody knee was seen, and a chorus of nine blazing-blood red eyes landed on me. I knew then.

I was fucking screwed.

Giving the hungry bitches a shit-eating grin, I then began to back away slowly, until the letter fell off of my lap when I stood, of which I quickly grabbed. But the strangest thing happened. the mother-fucking shit ass symbols became words and upon my utmost horror, they said:

 _Dear Miss Katherine Summers,_

 _It appears to be that you have found my letter, and the "gifts" that came along with it. Knowing you, you are likely thinking what the mother-fucking hell is going on right now. Rest assured, it is nothing major. Okay… it kind of is. Anywho, when you were a young girl, I tried to drag you through your dimension into mine to make the lives of the people in Vampire Knight more interesting… but I fucked up. Therefore, I sent them to you, bitch! You see, I heard your wish of wanting to keep that anime going by any means necessary. Henceforth, I grant your wish. But on one condition. Take care of them. Now, I have to go soon, so I have one last thing to tell you. I am your twin who lives in the Vampire Knight dimension and so you may be recognized by some of the others!_

 _Toodles Bitch!_

 _-Your mother-fucking boss ass bitch twin just like you,_

 _Cassandra Hosukisoba_

 _P.S. I have mother-fucking majestic penmanship, bitch! You know you are jealous!_

 _P.S.S. The blood on this letter is mine, I had to use a blood bridge to send this to you. Since we are technically one and the same. I will also send you a supply of blood tablets every month, for my "gifts"._

Oh hell no! She can not do this! I need my mother-fucking privacy, bitch! Oh well… I guess I have no choice. If they were to bite someone then they'd be found out and that would be very hard to explain to the people of this dimension. Wait? Am I seriously considering this alternate dimension bullshit?! God, someone must've slipped something in my drink at school today or something. This is ridiculous.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hanabusa Aido yell-asked me.

"I am a boss ass bitch, if you must know." I stated calmly.

Wait, I thought, how could I understand them? I am not that good at Japanese, or at least that is what I thought.

"A boss ass bitch, eh? Dang, I already like this one, Kaname-sama!" Akatsuki exclaimed, flashing me a fanged smile.

"I know who you are. I know what you are. And I also know that if you do not stay with me then this world will kill you. Rest assured. There is no such thing as vampires here. No such thing as blood tablets. And no such thing as vampire hunters. If you stay with me, I will provide food, shelter, and companionship. In this dimension, you are not supposed to exist, you are in an anime, therefore, if I am dreaming or if I am awake, I do now know. But, nonetheless, I am willing to take that risk. It is a promise to you. I always keep my promises. Well, except for one, but that wasn't my fault. I received a letter from the person who sent you here. Apparently, she will be sending a supply of blood tablets every month." I stated just as a huge ass bag fell on my head, filled with blood tablets. Grabbing said bag, I walked towards the house. Turned around and said, "Well, aren't you coming? This is the best chance of survival that you have." Turning back around, I smirked.

 _...This is going to be interesting…_

 **Yay!**

 **R &R**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~CupKate Sweets**


	2. My Tuna Salad, Bitch

**Hey another chapter!**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, vampires would crave both blood and tuna salad!**

"Mother FUCK! HGOHEOHVDUIGEBAICJFKDUISGBFADSuokhjn! God Damn it!" I yelled, as the disinfectant got into my wounded knee.

"Tsk. Tsk. You really should be more careful, dear." Takuma said softly, cleansing my wound.

"Why are you of all people helping me, Takuma-kun?" I asked, shocked at his face filled with kindness and generosity. A look I hadn't seen on anyone for a long time, except for my god-sister.

"Why you wound me! I am probably the only vampire here who can handle blood-lust!" Takuma said, feigning innocence and placing a hand over his heart with a hurt expression over his face.

"If you do not mind me asking, how do you know japanese so well? You are clearly American." Takuma asked me, the evidence of his previous look gone, and a curious expression graced his features. It was quite amusing, actually. His confused face, that is.

"I do not know what you are talking about right now. I thought that you were just speaking english like a fucking boss! Maybe it has something to do with that letter I got today. Nonetheless, I do not think that is the issue here. I think that your grip on blood-lust is fading, dear Taku-kun." I stated, looking at his now red-dusted eyes, the previous beautiful green gone and replaced itself with an alluring red.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you smell so good. Your blood. It smells like blackberry pie. Also, Taku-kun, eh? I quite like it. It sounds so cute!" Takuma exclaimed, hugging me tightly cutting off my air supply. Freaking out over lack of air, I started to see sparkles. Suddenly, he let me go and put a bandage on my knee, allowing me to breathe once again. I must've really been hallucinating, because I saw the sparkles again when he smiled and, I have to say this, he looked like a damn sexy, sparkly, hottie. And when I say sexy, I mean _damn_. He was even hotter in person than in the anime.

"Fuck" I muttered underneath my breath. His golden tresses shown in the laundry room's fluorescent lights, red dusted eyes tempting me to do something I know I'd regret, soft, sweet lips drawn up into a smile, and menacing razor sharp fangs slightly poking out. I found it harder to restrain myself then. Before I had known it, he had captured me in his web. He had drawn me in like a moth to a flame. And I disliked it. No, I despised it. Because all my life I had been made known of one thing in my life. If you fall in love, you fall into hell. Brushing this thought off, I realized that this is lust. Not love.

"Taku-kun. I suppose it is cute, huh. It sorta just slipped out. My apologies. Well. I must take my leave, the rooms need to be prepared for guests." I stated calmly, not allowing my inner fangirl out. Who knows though. He may just be the one to drag me down to hell one day. Standing up, I stretched, hearing a satisfying crack from my back, and left the laundry room. Heading towards the guest bedrooms, I worked on them until I dropped, metaphorically of course. Finishing the rooms, I went to my own bedroom and fell asleep, after handing Kaname a note saying:

 _Dearest Guests,_

 _I have now gotten some rooms prepared for the females on the third floor, and the males on the second. There is at least two bathrooms on your floor, I apologize for the future inconvenience. I sleep on the boys floor because that is where my room was originally and I did not think that moving my personal items to a separate room was necessary. Now, I leave it up to you to choose your rooms, as long as you do not disturb my slumber. Now, along with housing, there are some rules:_

 _Rule #1) You are allowed to drink blood, but it must be of someone who lives in this household and you must gain permission from the person of whom you are taking it from._

 _Rule #2) You are not allowed to drink my cat's blood or my rabbit's blood. If you do, dire consequences are assured._

 _Rule #3) You are going to help around the house when asked._

 _Rule #4) There will be a monthly room check up. This is to ensure that the rooms stay clean and are free from other people's things._

 _Rule#5) You are not to enter my room. At all. Period. Unless I specifically ask you to._

 _Rule#6) You are not to go through my diary if it is found. If you do, I swear to god, I will kill you._

 _Rule#7) If you do happen to read my diary, you are not to tell anyone of the contents inside of said diary. If this is broken, I will not only bury you alive, but come back and kill you after three weeks as well._

 _Rule#8) You are_ ** _never_** _to get into my tuna salad without asking._

 _Rule#9) No killing each other._

 _Rule#10) Don't touch my stuff._

 _Now, as long as you follow those rules, I can promise you that you will not get hurt. Have fun with choosing your room._

 _Love,_

 _Katherine Summers_

 _P.S. Don't act like spoiled bitches_

Content with the letter and rules, I fell asleep. Buried under the comforter of my bed, hoping, dreaming, that this wasn't a dream. Because if not, then maybe life will become more intriguing. Darkness overtook me and I fell asleep.

/

I awoke to the sound of a container being dropped, and I ran. I ran to the only destination that has a container that sounds like that… the kitchen. When I arrived, clad in only a blue bra and white plaid pajama bottoms, I saw a sight so horrifyingly terrible that I actually screamed. Hanabusa Aido is so dead.

Aido was lying on the ground, tuna salad covering his entire body. I screamed, and I the rest of the Night Class and Zero ran towards the sound. I couldn't help it, I started crying, bawling my eyes out. My glorious, godly tuna salad was ruined. And I was pissed.

"Um… are you alright Miss Summers?" Taku-kun asked me, and I just cried more, pointing to the culprit.

"It's been only one day, and he has already broken Rule#8! My tuna salad is ruined, and I was planning on having that for breakfast!" I screamed, crying more. "My only love, my only true love, Mr. tuna salad was murdered my Hanabusa Aido!" I shouted, waving my hands around in exasperation. "Damn him! Lemme at 'em, I'll kick his mother-hic-fucking ass!" I shouted, hiccuping from the tears, still streaming down my face at an alarming rate.

"Allow me, Miss Summers, he should pay for breaking the rules given to us by such a generous person who allows us to stay in her home, where if she didn't we'd likely be in a lot of trouble. Oh, Miss Summers, it is past breakfast by the way. It is 1:30 in the afternoon." stated Takuma, with a cool expression on his face. Not bothering to bicker with him, I watched him as he walked over to Kaname, whispering something in his ear. Being given permission by Kaname, I assume, he then walked up to Aido. Kneeling next to him, he pulled his hand back and bitch-slapped him so hard, I could feel the air from the slap at my spot all the way across the room. Smiling, he then turned to me, speaking words of kindness that I hadn't heard in years and holding his hand out for me to pull myself up with "Miss Summers? Are you alright? Come along Miss Summers, let's go grocery shopping for more tuna salad, okay? Senri needs pocky anyways. They do have pocky in America, right?"

"Yes, the do, I only know it in one store though, nonetheless, let's go Taku-kun. Oh, and you do not have to call me "Miss Summers" it sounds too long… just call me Katherine or Kate or something…" I said trailing off, grabbing his hand, I pulled myself up.

"Alright, Mis- sorry- Kat-chan. Let's wash your face first and get dressed, I do not think that the police would take a kindling to your state of dress," Takuma said, looking away and blushing at how I was topless (except for my bra, of which was on).

"Sorry, I'll go get ready." This is going to be... intriguing.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just got so excited that I couldn't wait! R &R lovelies! BTW, LilBubs is not going to be on here for two chapters, this story was formed from her behavior of ruining my tuna salad... stupid best friend and flat mate for a month! Also, thanks to sallycoombs! She showed me the awesomeness of apple slices and salsa! And also thanks goes out to her for R&Ring.**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~CupKate Sweets!**


End file.
